Torture
by puzzlemistress
Summary: the team is surprised by old enemies and a new face. as they are torture by their mentor's enemies the justice league is forced to watch. can the league find them in time, or will someone die. WARNING: Torture, blood, mild cursing...slight koy... thanks to my readers especially KodiakWolfe13 for help and support along with my amazing beta...squeal coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

No POV

RUN. That's all that the team could think of as they run to the Bioship. Something was after them but couldn't see what or who it was. Kid Flash was ahead of the team when he tripped over a log not seeing in the dark.

"KF let's go!" Robin screams to his fallen friend.

As Kid Flash tries to get up something grabs his leg and yanks him away from the others.

"NO!" The team screams as they see Kid Flash get taken.

"Go! Get out of here!" KF screams to his teammates.

"All of you go. I'll get him." Aqualad says.

"And let you get taken too, great plan." Artemis says.

"Go Now! Go!" Aqualad says before something burns him.

"AH!" Aqualad screams as he falls to the ground.

"Kaldur!" Miss Martin screams rushing to his side.

"He burned me feet." Aqualad moans in pain.

"Aqualad to Batman can you hear me. We need backup. Now!" He screams into his com.

"The coms aren't.." Robin starts but doesn't finish as he too is taken.

"Robin!" Artemis screams.

"This is my world now." A voice speaks.

"Who the hell are you?" Superboy screams.

"I have many names, but call me Torture." The voice says as he taken both Miss Martin and Artemis.

"Megan!" Superboy screams.

"Superboy look..Ah!" Aqualad starts but doesn't finish when something zaps him unconscious.

"Aqua.." Superboy says but faints suddenly.

"Nice job Torture." Lex Luthor says.

"Indeed." The Black Manta purrs.

"What of them? You know that their mentors will come looking for then." Sportmaster asks.

"Leave them to me." Torture says.

"If your going to torture them can we at least watch?" Professor Zoom asks.

"I have a better idea. You can participate." Torture suggests.

"Oh game changer, I like him. The bird is mine to pluck though." Joker says (I'm really bad at Joker saying. Sorry)

"As long as the Justice League watches I don't care." Torture says.

"What of you? What do you gain by this?" Black Manta asks.

"The Justice League took away my family. Now it's my turn. Get them inside." Torture orders his lackeys.

Torture's lackeys rush in and take the fall heroes into the building. The rest of the men were thinking of how many ways to torture them.


	2. Chapter 2

batman pov

The rest of the league and myself we in the watchtower trying to find our missing protégés. The only thing we know is that they tried to make contact but we couldn't find it. Me and Flash went looking for until a live video message pops up on the screen.

"League get in here." I scream over the intercom.

"What is it Batman?" Clark asks.

"Watch." I order them as I start the video.

"Hello Justice League. I have something to show you." The man sing songs as he points the camera to the kids.

The whole league was shock by what they are seeing. They look so battered and broken. I zoom in the video to something black on Kaldur feet.

"What did you do to my son?!" Arthur screams.

"He needs to learn to watch his step." The Black Manta speaks stroking Kaldur's cheek.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Arthur yells.

"Relax Arthur. I wont hurt the boy, much." Manta purrs.

"Who are you." Barry asks.

"I am Torture. I hold your kids lives in my hands. Lets soften them up a bit. Scarecrow the venom." Torture says.

Scarecrow walks to the kids and injects them with the fear gas. Immediately Megan screams and tries to fight off the attacker. Soon the while team is screaming and crying out. It kills me to see my Robin like that. He was screaming my name.

"Mami, tati nu ma lasa te rog! Te rog, vino înapoi. Bruce, tata ma ajuta." Robin cries in his Romanian.

"Stop this! Now!" I growl at Torture.

"Look." Dinah cries pointing to Kaldur.

Kaldur didn't move, flinch, speak, cry out, anything. He just lays there silent as the night.

"Why isn't Kaldur moving. Or saying anything." Arthur asks worriedly.

"Because that's his nightmare." A voice says.

"Roy what are you?" Oliver asks.

"Never mind that. What have you done with Kaldur piece of crap?" Roy asks Torture.

"Don't worry Roy. We'll torture Kaldur later. Get them to the cells. Goodbye." Torture says signing off.

"How did you?" Arthur asks looking at Roy.

"He's a quiet dreamer. I should know. He spends the nights at my place. He usually just wakes me up." Roy says.

"Why did they take the kids?" Clark asks.

"To hurt us. We need to find them. Now." I explain.

"We'll find them Bruce. I promise." Clark tries to calm me down.

"We better. I don't know who this Torture is."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin pov

I wake up to a killing headache and not being able to remember anything. I soon remember that Wally was taken during the fight but the rest I couldn't remember the rest. I look around to see a cell. The cell was cramped and had green slime glistening on the walls.

"KF, where are you?" I whisper.

"Rob that you?" He asks.

"KF! You ok?" I ask relived.

"Yeah. Where are the others?" He asks.

"Robin, Kid that you?" Artemis asks.

"Arty you ok babe." Wally asks.

"Yeah. Where's Kal, Meg, and Conner?" She ask.

"No clue." I answer.

"Does anyone hear a beeping noise or is it just me." Wally asks.

We become quiet to hear the noise. I look at the walls again to see a camera.

"Guys look in the back of the cell at the top left corner." I tell them.

"Whoever this guys is he is way parodied." Artemis says.

"Kal, Megan, Conner you here?" I yell.

"Robin, Wally, what happened?" Megan asks.

"Megan! You ok?" Conner asks.

"I'm ok. Wait. Something wrong. I-I can't find Kaldur." Megan says shaky.

Suddenly the wall fall and a light switches on. We meet in the center on the room to see Megan in pain.

"What do you mean you can't find him? You mean in a mind link." Artemis ask.

"Kind of. I keep seeing something. But it flashes. I see a man with a needle and he umm, he injects something into us. All of us. Them it goes away. Kaldur's in pain. It's too much. Too much." Megan explains.

"Hey kiddies. Missing something. Oh wait. Little fish boy. He's a little busy at the moments. I can take a message." Joker says over the intercom.

"Joker what have you done with Kaldur?" I scream to him.

"See for yourself." Joker responses.

The camera Kaldur sitting on the floor, knees to chest, with red rimmed eyes and blood on the floor. The thing was I couldn't see any cuts on Kaldur.

"What did you do to Kaldur?" Artemis demands.

"Nothing much. He's just watching his mother bleed over and over." A new masked man says.

"Why? Who are you?" Wally asks.

"I am Torture. I can't torture him physically so why not do it mentally." Torture explains.

"What are you trying to prove?" Artemis asks.

"Nothing. I want my life back and you have to suffer to do it. Simon if you please." Torture asks.

"Simon says remember." Simon chants looking straight at Megan.

"No no!" She screams as she falls to the floor slipping unconscious.

"Megan! You her go now!" Conner screams.

"I'll leave that for the league. Kaldur should be with you fun." Torture says singing off.

"Megan wake you please." Artemis begs over her limp body as Conner cradles her head.

"Megan please don't leave me." Conner whispers softly kissing her forehead.

Suddenly the door opens and Kaldur thrown in with the rest of us.

"Kaldur are you alright?" Wally says helping him up.

"Yes. How are the rest of you?" He asks his voice a little hoarse.

"Megan is under Simon spell." I explain quickly.

"How are your feet." Conner asks.

"Fine. I will live. What do we know of this "Torture"? Kaldur asks.

"Nothing. All we know is that he is working with the light." Wally states.

Suddenly chains come out of the walls and grab us by our wrists. Leaving Megan on the ground. We hear a chuckle from the door and Joker, Manta, and Lex come from the door. A tall man with black hair and a bloody mask dawns his face. Another guy dressed in black comes in with a video camera standing in the back.

"Well well well. What have we here. The justice babies." Joker laughs.

Look at what were have, dumb dumb and the ass." Artemis grunts.

Manta comes up and slap her in the face.

"Learn manners little girl." Manta purrs.

"Don't you touch her!" Wally screams.

"Get Robin." Torture orders.

"Oh goodie! I get to pluck the birdie!" Joker cheers.

"NO let him go! Take me instead!" Kaldur screams as I fight my captures.

"Bye fish boy."Joker purrs as we leave the room.

The camera guy moves closer to my face as we move to a different room.

"Say hi to daddy bird boy." Joker says to me. I realize I'm going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

With the league..

Batman pov

As we look for where our missing kids could be we get another video feed from Torture.

"Guys get in here." I scream.

"Another video?" Clark asks.

"Yeah." I say clicking on the feed.

"HI justice daddies." Jokers says with his usual laugh.

"Joker where are our kids. Tell or so help me god I will kill you!" I scream.

"Not so fast. Hey Aquaman, we have a surprise for you." Torture says as he shows a clip.

It was Kaldur looking at something. He began to cry as he mumbling something in

Atlantean. There is blood spilling on to the floor touching Kaldur's feet so he steps

back. He looks at the thing across the room, unable to see from the angle, and falls

to his knees.

"What have you done to him you monster?" Arthur screams.

"I only made him watch his mother bleed to death." Torture purrs.

"I think you want to be road kill." Roy screams.

"Watch the chat we had." Torture says showing the next clip.

_"W-why are you doing this?" Kaldur asked with his hoarse voice. _

_"I can make it stop. No more plain Kaldur. I could bring your mother back. All you have_ to_ do, is show loyalty to the Black Manta." Torture said._

_"No, the answer is no. I spent 6 years of my life tortured by an evil monster. I will not start that cycle again. I don't work with monster. I don't work with demon, so if you have to kill me then kill me." Kaldur said standing his ground. _

_"I never said about hurting you. I will hurt him." Torture said pulling up picture of Roy _

_"If you lay a hand on him, I will you myself." Kaldur growls at him. _

_"Protective I see. Why do you care so much? He's just another hero. He'll die with honor."_

_"Please, don't. Kill me instead." Kaldur begged._

_"Depends on you. Work for Manta. I let him live." Torture said with a smile._

_"Go to hell." Kaldur spits at him._

_"Been there, done that, very boring." Torture yawned as the guards take hold of Kaldur._

_"Maybe the runt will be more fun than you." Torture said as Kaldur left the room._

"Do not test my son. He is as stubborn as I am." Arthur warns.

"He has a bit of a soft spot for the archer. Might want to use that Torture." Manta suggests.

"He won't do it. Even if I'm used as a pawn it won't work. He knows I can handle myself." Roy says.

"Batsy. A visitor for you." Joker says.

Joker moves to see Robin tied up to a chair and bleeding everywhere.

"What did you do?" I snarl.

"A little game of operation." Joker crackles.

"I will kill you. I will kill you in your sleep. Tell me where you are, so I can kill you myself." I spit at him.

"Nope! You just have to find him yourself. Batsy. Say hi to daddy birdie." Joker says yanking.

"Tati please, help me." Robin begs.

"Robin." I whisper quietly.

"Get the fish back in here." Torture orders.

"You wouldn't?" Dinah says.

"I would." Torture says.

"Torture what are you doing?" Kaldur asks.

"You pick someone to die from the Justice League. If you don't bird boy while die your choice." Torture says.

"I am not picking who lives or dies!" Kaldur screams.

"You have no choice. Unless you want the bird dead."

"I can pick anyone in the Justice League?"

"Not exactly." Torture pulls up to picture.

One of Arthur and one of Roy.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy pov

Why is this happening to him I ask myself. Kaldur has to make the most difficult decision of his life. Torture is

starting to tick me off. When the pictures of me and Arthur, Kaldur's eyes went instantly to the ring on his right

hand. The same ring I gave him 4 months ago. We've been dating for about a few months but we haven't told

our mentors. Even his team doesn't know. I'm not worried about what he's going to do because I know he'll

pick Arthur over me. He knows that I would hate him for doing it. Kaldur looks so, broken its honestly hurts

me. If Kaldur dies because I couldn't find him. If I lose the most important person in my life. If I lose the one

person that helped me through my intervention and gave me a second chance when no on else would. I

honestly wouldn't know what to do with myself. I would never forgive myself for this. He is everything to me

and I can't lose him. I just can't do it. If Kaldur's decisions gets me killed then 1 I would feel hurt for one but

will understand and 2 I would cry because he doesn't want to do it and he will probably kill himself to save me.

That is loyal his is not just to me but the people he loves.

"What is it Kaldur. You pick. A life for a life." Torture says as Joker holds a knife to Robin's throat as a beam of sweat rolls down Robin's cheek.

"I can't do this." Kaldur whispers.

"Kaldur please don't do this." Robin says.

"Don't try to play the hero fish boy. I'll cut the little bird wide open." Joker says.

"I pick the archer. But make it quick and pain less, now let Robin go." Kaldur says with tears rimming in his eyes.

"Untie the bird. Go find the archer and end him." Torture commands his foot soldiers, pointing to the guns in the corner.

Robin runs to Kaldur when he's untied and hugs Kaldur tightly. Batman gives a sighs of relief as his son is

almost safe. Tears fall from my face as Kaldur speaks. It's full of regret and pain. He starts crying quietly in

Robin's hair and keeps Joker away from Robin.

"You won't get away with this. I won't let you." Kaldur spits at them.

"That's if you alive to see it." Manta says pulling a gun out.

"Get the rest of the children here." Torture orders. "So long justice league." He signs off leaving a dark screen of worry for the league to see.

"No!" We all scream.

"Batman we have to find them." Dinah cries in Ollie's shoulder.

"I know. We will find them. I promise. Arthur what was Kaldur mumbling?" Batman demands of Arthur

"Mommy forgive me for what I have done." I answer.

"How do you know that?" Arthur asks.

"He told me once during one of his panic attack after a nightmare he had at my place." I explain.

"He was watching his mother die repeatedly didn't he." Flash says.

"We have to find them before Torture breaks them all." Manhunter says.

I don't know what's worse. Torture knowing Kaldur weaknesses or that he know how to use them. I am

honestly for the first time scared to death and worried for him. I know for a fact that Kaldur can deal with

the abuse physically, but I have no clue how long he can handle it mentally.

* * *

Back with Torture

Robin's pov

After Kaldur makes his deal with Torture, Manta pulls out a gun. The rest of the team gets in the room, with

Megan finally awake from her forced slumber. They line us up in a row staring at our captors.

"I say we kill them." Manta says.

"No, I say we selling them to the highest bidder." Sportmaster says.

"How about we send the justices daddies their kids back in boxes." Joker says.

"I say I bring their worse fears to life." Simon says.

"I can suffocate them without even touching them." Professor Zoom says.

"All of you shut up. I make the final call here understand." Torture orders.

"Torture answer me this how bad did your father hit you." Kaldur asks.

We all stare at Kaldur in shock. Is he trying to get us killed. What is he doing.

"What are you talking about boy." Torture asks.

"Your father hit you. That's why you have all the worst parents in the world in the same room with their kids correct. And why you have needle marks on your arm. What's your poison? Cocaine or meth?" Kaldur asks.

I look closer at Torture's arm to see that Kal is right. Needle marks up and down

his left arm.

"On a good day Coke other days Ice." Torture says.

"So what did the league do to you to make you kidnap us." I ask.

"Being born." Torture replies.

"Cute. What's the real reason smart alec." Artemis asks.

"They took my life away from me. I'm just returning the favor." Torture says. "Manta you have the gun why don't you pick who gets shot." He suggests.

"With pleasure." Manta says pointing the gun at Kaldur.

"You were unable to kill me a decade ago. What makes you think that you will do it now." Kaldur says in a strangely calm voice.

"Simple I don't miss my son." Manta purrs as the guards grab us.

"No! Let us go! Kaldur!" We all scream at the guards.

"Goodbye Kaldur." Manta points the gun at Kaldur's head.

"NO!" Conner screams.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin pov

Flashback

_"Simple I don't miss my son." Manta purrs as the guards grab us. _

_"No! Let us go! Kaldur!" We all scream at the guards ._

_"Goodbye Kaldur." Manta points the gun at Kaldur's head. _

_"NO!" Conner screams._

* * *

Normal time

I shut my eyes as the trigger is pulled. I hear a scream and look to see Artemis

with a bullet in her shoulder. Wally sprints out the guards arms and is at Artemis'

side.

"Arty wake up please!" Wally begs over her body with tears fall rapidly down his face.

"How could you allow this to happen to your daughter!?" Kaldur yells at Sportmaster.

"Get them out of here." Torture orders.

"And carry the girl there." Sportmaster says.

"Not after a photo shot." Joker says taking a picture with his camera.

"Let her go!" Megan screams angrily as the guards carry Artemis away.

The guards carry her to the cell and move and push us back to the cell. The throw

Artemis to the floor and push the rest of us in the cell. Kaldur rushes to Artemis'

body and tries to see if he could help her.

"Artemis wake up for me." Kaldur orders.

"Wally." She mumbles opening her eyes slowly.

"I'm right here babe." Wally says.

"Artemis I need to get the bullet out of you ok. Just try to relax ok." Kaldur says taking a clip from her hair and uses his power to make it somewhat sterile.

"Just squeeze my hand if it hurts." Wally says kissing her head.

"Please don't leave me." Artemis begs.

"Not planning on it." Wally promises.

"Ready Artemis?" Kaldur asks as he gets ready to get the bullet out.

"Just do it already." Arty says looking at Wally.

"Very well." Kaldur starts to pull the bullet out slowly.

As Artemis screams Megan and Wally began to cry, almost sobbing at her screams. Tears start to swell in me,

Conner and Kaldur's eyes but refuse to fall. We all hated that we couldn't protect her.

She is like a sister to me at heart. When to screaming stops, the bullet is finally out.

"I need something to cover the womb." Kaldur says.

"Here." Conner says ripping the sleeves off his shirt.

"Thank you." Kaldur says tying the sleeve to make a wrap for her shoulder.

"Thanks Kal." Artemis says sitting up in Wally's lap when Kaldur finishes.

"You are welcome. Wally how are you?" Kaldur asks.

"You haven't eaten is hours dude." I explain to wipe the confusion on his face.

"I try not to think about it." Wally explains.

"All of you try to rest." Kaldur says.

"Fine." Wally says carrying Artemis to the wall to lean on, being her pillow.

"Try and sleep beautiful." Wally says stroking her hair.

"Kay." Arty says shutting her eyes.

"Megan you sleep too." Conner says leaning on the wall.

"As long as you sleep too." Megan says placing her face in the crock of his neck.

"Fine." Conner says rubbing Megan's back, coaxing her to sleep.

"Kaldur." I whisper.

"Yes Robin what is it?" He says.

"Are you scared?" I whisper again.

"I am afraid. Are you Robin?" Kaldur asks.

"A little. Can you..." I drift off from my sentence.

"Come on." Kaldur says opening his arms for me.

I crawl over to him quickly and try to relax in his strong, protective arms. I begin to

cry quietly as he holds me. My tear wetting his skin-tight shirt as he tightens his

hold me.

"Kaldur." I whisper again.

"Yes." He replies.

"Can you sing." I ask.

"I did once for Roy during his intervention. Would you like me to sing to you?"

"Please." I whimper.

"Yeah Kal. Sing to us." Wally encourages.

"Please Kaldur." Conner begs slightly.

"Ok. Let me think of one." He says as he begins to think of a sing.

* * *

Watchtower

Aquaman pov

I'm honestly scared to death about the children. especially for Kaldur. I never

wanted this for him. I don't wish this on anyone. I remember Kaldur first coming to

the surface, full of wonder, fear, and curiosity. I remember taking him to the

carnival and having cotton candy, the surprise in his eyes as it "vanished" in his

mouth. And him jumping slightly as the fireworks shot of colors in the sky. I

honestly never seen him so happy. The one thing one fear the most is telling his mother that he is dead.

He is lik- no he is a son to me and it kills me seeing this happen and I can not protect him.

Even if I know he can protect himself. like I hear the computer ring as we get a video call

from none other than Torture.

"Hello justice league. Miss me?" Torture asks.

"Where are the kids?" Batman asks.

"Bad question. Hey Roy better watch your back. You friend here sold you out." Torture says to Roy.

"Shut up you piece of crap. Where is he?" Roy snarls.

"You know the Black Manta has plans for him. All involve him on his back. Oh Ollie how much do you love Artemis?" Torture ask.

"I would kill myself for her. She is a daughter to me." Oliver says with tears in his eyes.

"You might want to get a gun." Sportmaster says playing a clip.

_"...what makes you think you will kill me now." Kaldur says._

_"Simple I don't miss my son." Manta purrs as the guards grab the kid_

_"No! Let us go! Kaldur!" They all scream at the guards ._

_"Goodbye Kaldur." Manta points the gun at Kaldur's head._

_"NO!" Conner screams._

Sportmaster pauses the clip.

"My son!" I scream in horror as the clips pauses.

"You should see what happens next." Joker says playing the clip.

The gun is released but land in Artemis's shoulder making her fall to the ground.

Oliver screams as Dinah beings cry and Roy lets put the longest curse in life.

"What did you do to her?!" Oliver screams.

"Relax she's not dead. Thanks to Kaldur by the way. Lets check on them." Torture says showing a live feed.

"Yeah Kal. Sing to us." Wally says.

"Please Kaldur." Conner begs.

"Ok. Let me think of one." Kaldur says thinking.

"Ok how about his one

Papa Can You Hear Me?

Oh God-our heavenly Father.  
Oh, God-and my father who is also in heaven.  
May the light of this flickering candle  
Illuminate the night the way  
Your spirit illuminates my soul

Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you see me?  
Papa can you hear me in the night?  
Papa are you near me?  
Papa, can you hear me?  
Papa, can you help me not be frightened?  
Looking at the skies I seem to see  
A million eyes which ones are yours?  
Where are you now that yesterday has come and gone  
And closed its doors?  
The night is so much darker;  
The wind is so much colder;  
The world I see is so much bigger  
Now that I'm alone.

Papa, please forgive me.  
Try to understand me;  
Papa, don't you know I had no choice?  
Can you hear me praying, anything I'm saying  
Even though the night is filled with voices?  
I remember everything you taught me  
Every book I've ever read...

Can all the words in all the books  
Help me to face what lies ahead?  
The trees are so much taller  
And I feel so much smaller;  
The moon is twice as lonely and the stars are half as bright...

Papa, how I love you...  
Papa, how I need you.  
Papa, how I miss you  
Kissing me good night..." Kaldur sings

During the song Robin moves so his head is in Kaldur's lap, stroking his hair

gently, as Wally and Conner drift off to sleep leaning on the walls. As he sings, he

looks up at the camera, almost looking directly at me. Tears fall from the women

and my faces as he sings. Kaldur bends down to kiss Robin's head softly. I look to

see Batman smile slightly. Roy breaks down in tears at the end when Kaldur

kisses two fingers and move them to the camera. Dinah walks over to Roy and hugs

him tightly. I honestly did not think that people cared about Kaldur so much.

"Torture let our kids go now. If you want to walk away with every bone intact in your body. Let our kids go. Now!" Batman screams with the most evil glare in his eyes.

"I don't think so. I think that Luthor wants a turn with his son don't you think." Torture says teasingly.

"If you lay on hand in him I swear on Krypton I will tear you to shreds!" Clark screams in a protective voice.

"Why do you care like you have ever been in his life?" Lex asks with a grin on his face.

"Until next time justice league." Torture says signing off the feed.

"It's ok Roy. We'll find them. Sh. Sh. Don't cry." Dinah soothes a crying Roy.

"I need- I need- gosh I don't know what to do." Roy sobs loudly.

"What do you need Roy? Tell me." Dinah says.

"Kaldur sang that song for a reason. He sang it to me during my intervention. When I woke up in the middle of the night crying. He woke up and asked me what was wrong and I told him I was scared. He sang that song because he didn't want me to be scared anymore. He told me his mother sang him that sing when he was scared. He told me that he never sang it again after she left. I need - want, I want my best friend back." Roy sobs in Dinah's chest.

"We'll get them back. I promise." Oliver says.

I hope I think in my head. All I want is my son back home. If he is even alive long enough to save him.


	7. Chapter 7

Conner pov

I open my eye to see Megan still sleep along with the other except for Kaldur. With

Robin's head still in his lap he looks on the ring on his right hand. Tear slowly

rolling down his face he brings his ring to lips and kisses it softly.

"Kaldur. You awake?" I ask softly trying not to wake Megan or the others up.

"Yes I am. Did you get much sleep?" He asks in the same soft voice.

"Thanks to your lullaby yes. Thank you for that by the way." I say with tiny blush on my cheek.

"You are welcome. Conner I need you to do me a favor." He whispers.

"What is it?"

"I am going to make a deal with Torture. I will be able to get you all out of here. But the cost is that I will have to stay here as their prisoner. There is a chance that I will die here. You need to get the others off the island as quickly as possible and if I do not meet you at the ship within 2 minutes, then you go without me. Ok. Promise me that you will do that for me. Please. Give a dying man his last wish. Please. You are all family to me, a family I thought I lost long ago. I will die for all of you. Do this for me. But when you come back for my body, which you will, I need you to avenge me. That is all that I wish for." Kaldur begs me with a serious yet depressing look on his face.

"I can't do that. The others would hate me." I reply looking at Megan in my lap.

"They will get over it. I know they will. Please Conner you are their last chance." Kaldur pleads again.

"Ok. But answer me this, who gave you the ring?" I asks.

"The love of my life. Worrying sick about me because I am not home, asleep in his arms." He says looking at his ring with a sad smile on his face.

"Ok. But I'll make sure that you get home to him. Dead or alive." I promise him not at all shocked.

"That is all I ask of you." Kaldur says placing Robins head on the ground gently.

"Thank you Conner. You are a brother to me, along with the others. " Kaldur walks up to me slowly and kisses my forehead sweetly.

"You too Kal. Be safe." I say holding his hand tightly but not tight enough to break it.

"Torture! Get out here!" Kaldur screams softly through the bars.

"What is it Kaldur?" Torture says grinning like Joker.

"You win. I will work for my father. On 1 condition." Kaldur says in a scary calm voice.

"Which is?" Torture asks with a knowing look on his face.

"You let my team go. You have me now, let them go free. And release the archer from his target." Kaldur says looking with determination on his face.

"How do you know I didn't already kill him?" Torture asks with a smile on his smug face again.

"If you did you would make me watch it. Because that is how twisted you are you rotten man." Kaldur spits to him.

"Fair point. But how do I know that you will not lie me?" Torture asks intrigued.

"That is the fun part. You don't. Take my deal." Kaldur orders.

"Ok. But you will have to do something." Torture says unlocking the door.

"Which is?" Kaldur asks raising an eyebrow.

"Come with me and you will see." Torture orders.

"Yes sir." Kaldur says walking out the door.

I watch them leave as I cling to Megan tightly. Hoping and praying he knows what he is doing.

* * *

Kaldur pov

As we walk down the corridor of the building I begin to count the guards. Sadly

though they are too many for my team to take on. But I know that they will

manage. I begin to ponder what Roy is doing now. How worried he is about

me? If he still alive. I shake my head slightly, shaking the thought from my

head. I know that I am not going to see him, but my team deserves happiness and

love. I see Manta staring at me hungrily as I walk in the room. I try to calm myself

down as the rest of the evil men stare at me. Joker laughs loudly as he gets the

camera set up.

"Say hi to daddy fish boy." Joker says as chains come out of the wall and grab my ankles and wrist.

"Joker what are you doing?" I hear Roy say through the camera.

"Kaldur over here is making a deal with me. The rest of your kids for his life." Manta says circling around me with a glare in his eye.

"No!" I hear Annex and Roy scream through the camera

"It is ok Roy. I will be fine." I lie to them bluntly.

"In order to bond the terms you must give Manta, a kiss." Torture says with a purr.

I can feel my heart literally stop beating. I can feel my stomach drop all the

down like being at the top of the Chrysler Building and fall in a elevator. I look at Roy with anger written

all over his face but then it turned into pain and sadness.

"Roy turn around." I order looking directly at him.

"No!" Roy screams bluntly.

"Roy Alexander Harper turn around right now." I order with venom in my voice.

"Don't do this, it's not worth it. I'll find you I swear." Roy begs.

"The second the kiss is over you tell me the coordinates to the drop off point." I say looking at Torture with daggers.

"A deal is a deal." Torture says.

"Pucker up fish boy." Joker chuckles.

"Kaldur please- don't" Roy begs with tears fall from his beautiful eyes.

The Manta walks to me slowly grinning like Joker. He grabs my neck tightly pull

me to him and kisses my lips roughly. His taste was awful. His lips taste like

tobacco, wine, beer, and sweat. I try not to fight him in order to get my team safe.

But it is almost impossible. I can hear Roy sobbing slightly and Arthur cursing in

Atlantean. When forever has past, Manta lets go and moves to my ear.

"Not as good as your mother, but close enough." He taunts in my ear.

"The address. Now!" I growl in his ear.

"Fine. The abound shipping port in Louisianan. Down Mill Creek Road." Manta whispers in my ear.

"The abound shipping port in Louisianan. Down Mill Creek Road. Roy I am so sorry, but I am coming with them." I say sadly.

"Kaldur no! You're lying!" Roy screams in denial.

"I am sorry my friend. Please protect my family." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Don't do this. Please!" He screams through his tears, trying desperately to fight them. "I don't have anyone. I only have you."

Roy has never begged for anything or anyone before. I tell myself that I am doing the right thing and keep going.

"I have too. Promise me something."

"Yeah."

"Find this son of a b*&% and make sure he never see the light of day again." I growl lightly looking at Torture.

"I can do that." Roy says.

"Thank you. Now go. I'll be fine I promise. Just live life the way I want you to live it. Happy." I whisper softly as tears swell in my eyes for the 12th time.

"Better hurry justice league. They might be dead if ya don't." Torture teases.

"We will find you you son of a b$%# " Roy growls.

"Catch me if you can." Torture teases as he signs off. "Let him down now please." Torture tells his foot soldiers.

As I fall to the ground I'm able to grab the keys of one of the guards. I place them

at my side inside of my pants. Luckily I have a pocket inside of my pants to catch the

keys. They pull me to my feet and take me out of the room. They toss me to the

ground front of my team and lock it with the key. I move to the corner of the cell

and vomit harshly in shame. I can feel my stomach flip rapidly as I vomit. I can feel

tears roll down my face slowly. I hear footsteps run to me and a gentle hand on my

back.

"Kaldur you ok." Megan asks me rubbing my back slowly.

"I am fine. For now." I reply hoarsely from my pervious actions.

"I remember falling asleep in your lap but then you were gone." Robin says worriedly.

"Shush." I whisper as I move quickly to Conner's ear.

"I have the key. You know the plan." I whisper so quietly that only he could hear.

"Alright." He says nodding slowly.

He takes Megan hand as shows her the plan inside of his mind. She nods slowly and

shows the others the plan. They look at me in shock but then realize they have no

choice. I walk up to Robin and hand him the key and sit by the door of the cell and

waited. The guards pass by and I knock them out by smashing their head together.

I nod to Robin as he tosses me the keys and unlock the door. Let's hope this plan

work.


	8. the final chapter

Robin's pov

When Kal knocked out the guards, I toss him the keys. He gets the door unlock and we bolt out of the room with Wally dashing in front. I hope that Wally is ok without any

food for days it seems. We find a control room and I get to work. Kaldur And Conner guard the door while Megan, Artemis, and Wally look for a way out. I find a way to get in

the leagues system to Bats know where we are. I send something dad will be able to figure out where we are.

* * *

Batman pov

We head out to the jet to get the kids when the lights shut out and music starts to play. The song playing saw so familiar than it hit me. It was Dick's song he made for me on

my birthday "Beware the Bat."

"Dickie!" I scream as I run to the computer.

"Bruce where are you going?" Clark says.

"It's the kids. Robin is trying to tell me something." I explain as I enter in the computer.

"Robins is sending me a code. It's says "we are planning an escape. Kaldur doing something stupid. Have to stop him. Dad you have to help us." then he gives the coordinates. But it not complete. All I can tell is that they are, on the island I out them on." I explain in shock.

"So the whole time they were on coast island? The same coast island we sent them on?" Dinah asks.

"We need to go now!" I order as we run as Flash to the ship.

"We should drop some of us off in Louisiana if the kids go there instead." Barry says.

"Fine. Dinah, Roy, and Barry will go. The rest will..." I try to finish.

"I'm going with you!" Roy says looking me dead in the eye.

"No you're not." Oliver orders.

"I promised him I would find him. I keep my promises." Roy says with venom in his voice.

"And you will I promise Roy now go." I order glaring at him.

"Fine. But you make sure you bring them back or I swear to God I will kill you." Roy says to me with pure anger in his voice.

"It won't come to that." I say as we leave for the ship.

"Batman can you really keep that promise. Knowing Kaldur he will kill himself to save others. Can you honestly say that Kaldur is even alive. Or that he won't just sacrifice himself when we get there. Or even waiting to be killed. So again I ask, can you **really** keep that promise." Dinah asks me with worry lacing her voice.

"Honestly I don't know. I can promise though I will bring him back. Dead or alive." I reply with a little fear hidden in my voice.

"Lets go get our kids." I order as we go to the island.

* * *

Back with Torture

Robin's pov

After I send the code we signal Kal to come to the computer. I found something on Torture that he might want to see.

"Robin what did you find?" Kaldur asks with curiosity in his voice.

"He real name is Matthew P. Anderson. He was a grad student at Yale. He majored in science and psychology. He had 2 other brothers Thomas and Erik Anderson. They were known as "Judge and Executioner." They were serial killers all over the U.S. They were arrested several time for child abusive, rape, murder, torture, everything. Even DUI's. They killed kids from the ranged from 8-16 years old. None of them lived. In total they murder 17 8-10 year old, and 26 10- 16 year olds. They were honestly worse than Joker." I explain in shock.

"Whatever happened to the brothers." Wally asks zooming over to the computer.

"They were arrested by, the Justice League 9 years ago. Before we became a team. They're father was deadbeat. His name was Frank Anderson. Died by electrocution ,and then stabbed. Several times by the way. Rumors says that he used to beats his kids and his wife. She died by falling 4 flights of stairs. Head trauma. Now this is the weird part. He told the cops that she slipped down the stairs, but his sons snitched on him and told them he pushed her. That's the day when he died. His father's death was not even a day after their mother's. Which brings up a question Kaldur. How did you know that he was abused?" I ask with pure curiosity.

"Yeah how did you know that." Megan asks.

"Simple. I took a guess." Kaldur says plainly.

"You what?!" We all scream.

"Stop scream they might hear you." He orders harshly.

"How did you, you know what never mind. What are we going to do? We have the info we need how do we use it." Conner says.

"Did they have a hideout?" Kaldur asks while he looks like a light bulb when on in his head.

"Yeah an island. Why?" I ask absolutely confused.

"Where?" Kaldur says.

"An island on the coast why does it, oh my gosh. It's the same island that we were sent on." I answer in shock.

"So let me get this straight. We have been on the same flipping island Batman sent us on the whole time." Artemis tries to shorten it with slight anger and annoyance in her voice.

"Pretty much." Wally says.

"So the Bioship has to be here right." Megan says somewhat happily.

"Can you hack into the cameras without getting caught?" Kaldur asks with his usual serious look on his face.

"Can I hatch into the government files without getting caught?" I answer with a smirk as I hack the camera feeds.

"There she is!" Megan shout quietly pointing to the ship.

"Where is it?" Artemis asks.

"The same way we tried to leave from." I say sadly remembering what happened last time.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Wally asks.

"Robin can you shut off the traps." Kaldur ask.

"Yeah what are you thinking." I ask as I shut off the traps.

"I need to get you all to the Bioship quickly and quietly. When you get on the Bioship you turn on the traps for the guards. That is only if we are not being followed." Kaldur explains.

"Alright lets go." I order as I get out of the chair with the flash drive I put in the computer before Kaldur came over.

As we run to the entrance we take guards down one by one. Quickly but quietly as we move through the hall. We get to the entrance and make a mad dash tot he Bio. Wally

foot gets caught in a trap but the vibrates out of it with his super speed. I look back at him to see if he's ok. He smiles at me softly and keeps running to the ship. Suddenly

Torture's foot soldiers come out from the ground and grab Kaldur and Conner horse style with chains.

"Conner! Kaldur!" Megan scream as she breaks the chain with her telepathy.

"Keep running!" Kaldur screams as we run to the ship.

As we board the ship massive tidal wave crashes the soldiers, knock them off-balance and throwing some of them in the sea. Kaldur looks at us with a smirk on his face. He

boards the ship but is shoot by a laser in the back knocking him out. As the goon come to use another lazar come down from the sky and knocks them back a couple of feet.

The Justice League runs out of the jet and attacks. I have never been happier in my life.

"Batman!" I scream happily.

"Robin!" He shouts to me as he turns to see me.

"What is happening?" Kaldur asks with hoarse a voice.

"My son!" Arthur screams as he starts to run to us.

"Annex! Move!" Kaldur screams as he bends the watch to push his mentor aside.

"Not so fast boy." Manta says a he shoot a laser at him a dragging him to the Manta.

"Let go of me!" Kaldur screams as he's being dragged to the Manta roughly.

"Kaldur!" Arthur scream faces Manta as we move to surround him.

"Take a step and he dies. Your move." Manta threats as he holds a gun to his head.

"Let him go now!" Arthur orders.

"Papa let him do. I dare him." Kaldur says as he fights his captor harder.

"Believe me I will." Manta purrs loudly.

"Over my dead body." Arthur snarls.

Kaldur smirks gently and gets out of the ropes and head butts Manta knock him out. The gun falls to the floor and Kaldur grabs it before Manta can even think. Manta pulls

out a gun but stopped by Kaldur.

"Give me one why I shouldn't." Kaldur challenges Manta.

Kaldur comes closer to Manta and hits his head with the back of the gun, knocking out.

"We need to get out of here." Kaldur says running back to the ship, tossing the gun in the water.

"Batman we're leaving now!" I scream to him.

He knocks the last guy out and runs to the jet and nods to me. Letting me know to follow him. The rest of the league gets in the jet quickly while Arthur stays with us. We

climb in our seats and the belts morph around us Megan takes off in over drive. After a good 30 seconds in flight we look back to see that island shrinking and laugh or in the

girls cause cry in relief. Arthur and Kaldur stand up at the same time and hug each other tightly.

"Are you aright my son." Arthur asks pulling away from Kaldur to look at him.

"I will live. I have had worse remember. Oh my gosh Roy! What happened to him! Is he ok!" Kaldur ask now surprising panicking voice.

"He is fine. He is with Black Canary and Flash." Arthur says placing Kaldur in a chair to clam him down.

"In Louisiana?" Kaldur asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes he is. Why?" Arthur answers as Kaldur laughs slightly.

"He always wanted to go there. He said that it is the shrimp capital of the world. He especially wanted to go during Mardi Gras. He promised me that before I died he would take me." Kaldur explains with a small smile on his face.

"That sound like fun Kal." Wally says as he hold Artemis tightly.

"Yeah. It does. How far are we from Louisiana?" Kaldur asks looking at me.

"We are about to land actually." Megan says landing the ship.

The door opens and Kaldur runs out the of the ship. Leaving me and everyone else in shock.

* * *

Kaldur's pov

When Megan said we were the at we were about to land, I thought instantly of Roy. When the doors opened I run outside ad see Roy pacing the dock nervously. I smile in

relief seeing him alive.

"Roy!" I scream as I run to him.

"Kaldur!" Roy scream as he turns to see me.

He runs to me and stops to catch me when I reach him. I let out the breath I did not even know I held in when his strong, muscular arms circle me. I can feel him shake

while tears fall on my neck. I did not tell him though. It would have ruined the moment. He pulls away slightly and does something unexpected. He kisses me roughly in

front of everyone around us. At first I want to pull away since we have not told our mentors or my team of this but I seriously do not care. I wrap my arms around his waist

tightly as I kiss him back. We stay like that for several seconds until he lets me go and I cry silently in his neck.

"Sorry for the crappy anniversary." Roy apologizes softly in my ear.

"Next anniversary we have , I'm calling in sick." I laugh to him.

"Don't do that to me again. Please. I thought for 3 seconds every time he called, that I would never tell you goodbye and I love you. I heard you sing. You were beautiful." Roy says.

"Thank you. I knew that you would understand." I explain to him in the same soft tone we kept this whole time.

I know that he understands what I am saying to him. When I sang that song to him all those months ago, I told him that it was supposed to make him unafraid. I

needed him, at that time to not be afraid of me dying. He understands why I sang him that song and I didn't have to do a thing but sing. That is the bond we have.

"I know. Would you like your ring back now?" I ask as I take off his ring off my finger.

"Yeah. I didn't take my off." He says slipping off my ring off finger.

It was about a deal we made. We would switch rings when one of us had to leave. It is like having a piece of us with each other. We give each other the rings and look at

the team staring at us.

* * *

Robin's pov

We follow Kaldur outside to see them kiss. They talk for several seconds then look at us. I look to see dad walk off the ship and I run to him as fast as possible and jump in

his already open arms. I could feel him shake slight and squeeze me tightly.

"Dad I was so scared." I admit to him softy.

"Yeah. Me too a little. I'm glad you're ok." He whispers while quickly kissing my forehead.

We look back at Kaldur and Roy blushing slightly while we stare at them

"It's about time!" Artemis scream in relief as we walk to them.

"Finally!" Megan and BC say as they give Kaldur and Roy hugs.

"You knew?" Roy asks in shock.

"Well no ,but we had an idea." Canary says.

"My apologizes my king for not telling you about this, but we have only been a couple for 9 months." Kaldur apologizes with hesitation in his voice.

"As long as you are happy I can live your love life. Just please, keep it professional as possible." Arthur says a bit uneasily.

"Of course my king." Kaldur says as Roy pulls him to his chest.

"We still have a problem. What about a Torture? We still have to find him." Barry says.

"We have that covered. Robin the flash drive if you please." Kaldur says.

I give Bats the drive while I hug his waist. I didn't feel too embarrass since Artemis, Conner, Wally, and Megan clinging to their family.

"What's on it?" Batman asks.

"Everything on Torture." I say with a usual smirk on my face.

"So what now?" Conner asks with his arm still around Superman's.

"Simple. The team will recover, and all of us will find Torture and makes that he never sees the light of day." Batman say with his usual Batman glare on his face.

I know one thing. This will never over until Torture is found.

* * *

**OK...so the story of Torture is over for now...DO NOT PANIC! There will be squeal coming soon...Thank you so much to the lovely comments...the views I got we Amazing...thank you so much to all who read this story...don't forget to review ,follow or add to favorite...this has been a message from puzzlemistress...god is love, love is god, and I love all of you...see ya soon! **


End file.
